The present invention relates to connectors and, more particularly, to a connector having a fit-on detection function.
Many connectors have a detection device to determine if the connections are secured onto one another. Whether a first or second connector housing is used, fit-n detection is accomplished by utilizing an elastic deforming operation of a locking arm. Thus, whether or not the first or second connector housings have been normally fit on each other is detected according to whether the fit-on detection member can be pressed into a flexing space of the locking arm. More specifically, while an operation of fitting the first connector housing and the second connector housing to each other is being performed, the locking arm is in a deformed state. Therefore, even though the fit-on detection member attempts to be pressed into the flexing space, the fit-on detection member interferes with the locking arm. On the other hand, when the locking arm returns to its original Position due to elastic deformation in consequence of a normal fit-on of the first and second connector housings, the flexing space expands and thus the fit-on detection member can be pressed into the flexing space.
Normally, the connector having the fit-on detection function has an initial position holding mechanism to hold the fit-on detection member at an initial position relative to the connector housing. If a free movement of the fit-on detection member is permitted, an elastic deforming operation of the locking arm is prevented. Further, it is necessary to perform a return operation of the fit-on detection member to its initial position when a detection operation is performed.
It is necessary to release the initial position holding mechanism in consequence of the normal fit on of the first and second connector housings. In Japanese Patent Application laid-Open No. 2001-297827, a construction is disclosed to release the initial position holding mechanism provided on a mating connector housing (first connector housing). A rib is formed inside a hood part of the first connector housing. The initial position holding mechanism is released when the initial position holding mechanism contacts the rib. However, the initial position holding mechanism is formed exclusively for the release of the initial position holding mechanism. Thus the provision of the initial position holding mechanism forces alteration of the ordinary construction of the first connector housing. Thus, the construction, including the initial position holding mechanism does not have general-purpose properties.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described problem. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to form a fit-on detection element on one of the mating connector housings without altering the construction of the other connector housing.
Accordingly, a connector is provided which includes a pair of connector housings capable of fitting on each other. One of the connector housings includes a locking arm. The locking arm is deformed elastically toward a flexing space by a locking arm contact portion formed on the other connector housing. While a fitting operation of the connector housings on each other is being performed, the locking arm is restored to its original state. When the connector housings are fitted on each other, thus locked to the other connector housing, the connector housings are in a locked state. A fit-on detection member is disposed within a height of the flexing space. The detection member is to be used to detect whether the connector housings are in the normal fit-on state according to whether the fit-on detection member can be pressed into the flexing space.
In this construction, the fit-on detection member includes an elastic arm. The arm is elastically deformed in association with an elastic deforming operation of the locking arm. A receiving portion is formed on the elastic arm and is locked to a locking portion formed on the one connector housing. When the elastic arm is elastically deformed, the fit-on detection member is prevented from being pressed into the flexing space.
When the connector housings are in the normal fit-on state, the elastic arm of the fit-on detection member returns to its original state by elastic deformation. This occurs in association with a restoring operation of the locking arm to its original state. The receiving portion is unlocked from the locking portion and the fit-on detection member can be pressed into the flexing space.
Preferably, the fit-on detection member is approximately U-shaped. The elastic arms are connected to a front portion of the one connector housing in a fit-on direction.
A first guide surface is formed on an opposed surface of each of the elastic arms. The first guide surface inclines in a widthwise direction of the fit-on detection member and slides in contact with the locking arm. Thus, the first guide surface guides the elastic arms, which deform elastically outward in the widthwise direction of the fit-on detection member, when the locking arm is elastically deformed.
A stopping surface is formed on an outer surface of each of the elastic arms. The stopping surface can be locked to a rear end of a protection wall erect at both sides of the locking arm of the one connector housing in a widthwise direction. The stopping surface extends in a front-to-back direction, when the arms elastically deform.
Preferably, the locking arm is cantilevered and extends rearward, with a front end serving as a base. The fit-on detection member is held at a position proximate to the base of the locking arm. Each of the elastic arms has a second guide surface inclined in a front-to-back direction of the fit-on detection member. The guide face is in sliding contact with the locking arm when the locking arm elastically deforms moving the fit-on detection member rearward in combination with the elastic deformation of each of the elastic arms. Preferably, the elastic arms are elastically deformable outward in a widthwise direction of the fit-on detection member.
According to the present invention, the locking arm formed on the one connector housing is elastically deformed toward the flexing space by contact with the locking arm contact portion formed on the other connector housings. This occurs while the fitting operation of the connector housings on each other is being performed.
The elastic arms elastically deform in association with the elastic deformation of the locking arm. The receiving portion formed on the elastic arm is locked to the locking portion formed on one connector housing. This prevents the pressing operation of the fit-on detection member into the flexing space.
When the connector housings are in the normal fit-on state, the fit-on detection member returns to its original state in association with the restoring deforming operation of the locking arm. The receiving portion is unlocked from the locking portion. Thus, the fit-on detection member can be pressed into the flexing space. Accordingly, it is possible to detect whether both housings have been normally fitted on each other according to whether the fit-on detection member can be moved.
According to the connector having the above-described construction, whether both connector housings are in the normal fit-on state can be detected by merely providing the other connector housing with a locking arm contact portion that is an ordinary constituent element of the connector. Thus it is unnecessary to provide the other connector housing with a specific construction to detect whether both connector housings are in the normal fit-on state.
Since the fit-on detection member is disposed within the height of the flexing space, it is unnecessary to form a space to dispose the fit-on detection member. Therefore it is possible to reduce the height of the connector.
A protection wall is formed on a connector having the locking arm. The protection wall prevents the locking arm from being unlocked due to the application of an external force in a normal fit-on state.
According to the present invention, when the elastic arm elastically deforms outwardly because the fitting operation of both connector housings to each other is being performed, the rear end of the protection wall and the stopping surface of the elastic arm can be locked to each other. Therefore, the protection wall, which is an ordinary construction, can be effectively utilized to detect whether or not both connector housings have been fitted normally to each other.
In connector constructions for detecting whether or not both connector housings are normally fitted on each other by a detection member being moved, it is necessary to minimize the length of the movement stroke of the detection member to enable an operator to feel that the operator has performed a detection operation. Consequently the conventional connector is large in one direction by a minimum length of the movement stroke.
According to the present invention, the fit-on detection member is held at a position proximate to the base portion of the locking arm before the fitting operation of both connector housings on each other is performed. In the connector of the present invention, when the locking arm flexes during the operation of fitting both connector housings on each other, the fit-on detection member moves rearward. Thus, the fit-on detection member is compactly accommodated in the flexing space before performance of the fitting operation of both connector housings on each other, but the moving stroke of the fit-on detection member is long while the fitting operation of both connector housings on each other is being performed. Therefore it is possible to prevent the connector from becoming large.
According to the present invention, the elastic arm is capable of elastically deforming outwardly in the widthwise direction of the fit-on detection member, thus contributing to decrease the height of the connector.